Part Two
by toonmili
Summary: Max gets what she alwyas wanted. The problem is: She doesn't want it anymore.M/A
1. Default Chapter

Note: don't read this story unless you've read 'A Hole In The Sky'.  
PART 2: CHAPTER: Friday Night.  
Crash was filled with people. Max walked trough the crowd looking for Alec. She saw him at their usual spot near the pool table. He had saved a chair for her and she sat opposite him. " Hi," she said with a smile.  
  
" Hey." His hand was on his glass of beer that didn't look touched. " Big crowd huh."  
  
" It is Friday night."  
  
He nodded. He didn't know what they should talk about. She knew that he was love with her so he couldn't do the smart aleck thing. " So is OC and Sketchy coming?"  
  
" OC, maybe." He nodded and began to look around. She could tell that he was bored. " What are we going to talk about?"  
  
" I don't know, what do you want to talk about."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. " Whatever you want to talk about."  
  
" The thing is I was just want to talk about what you want to talk about and you don't know what you want to talk about so I don't know what I want to talk about."  
  
She laughed. " This is weird."  
  
" I know," he said over the music.  
  
Max took her chair and moved to his side so they wouldn't have to yell. " So how are you doing?"  
  
" I'm okay. How are you doing?"  
  
" I'm good, well kinda."  
  
" What do you mean kinda?"  
  
She looked down at her hands. " You know Logan. How he is." Alec looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about. " Well we're supposed to have dinner tonight but I told I couldn't because I was meeting you and he was being all . . . rude. He was like ' Well I'll wait till tomorrow, after all I am accustom to waiting.' What's that supposed to mean. "  
  
" I think he meant that he's been waiting for. . ."  
  
Max hit him on his shoulders. " Alec, I know what he meant to say, I just don't like the way he said it. Like he was angry. I think he's jealous."  
  
" Of me?" Alec almost laughed at that. " I have nothing for him to be jealous of."  
  
Max raised an eyebrow and took up Alec's drink and drank from it.  
  
" Hey, that's mine."  
  
She drank more from it. " I know." She looked at him and smiled. " He's jealous because I'm here with you and not with him. I think he would have been in sound mind if I told him I was going to meet OC."  
  
" What? You're not allowed to have male friends now."  
  
She sighed. " Not all my male friends are in love with me."  
  
He laughed. " Point taken but what does he think I'm goanna do? Take you from him?"  
  
" Maybe?"  
  
" Like I could do that."  
  
Max laughed nervously and took another sip of Alec's beer. She saw that Alec was looking at her questioningly. She looked back at him.  
  
" Room for more?" OC asked. They looked up startled at her. " Did I interrupt something?"  
  
" No," Alec said.  
  
OC looked around. No chairs were left. " Man, I have to stand."  
  
" No, I'll get up," Alec said.  
  
" No, you don't have to. Why don't you and Max sit together and I'll take her chair."  
  
She hesitated for while but she got up from where she was sitting and sat on Alec's lap making sure she wasn't sitting on anything sensitive. OC took her seat.  
  
" See, now everyone's seated." Max looked at Alec and he had a strange look on his face. It was hard to tell if he was happy with the seating arrangements or uncomfortable. " So I'm going to get me some beer. I see you two are sharing that glass." OC got up form the seat. " Keep it for me."  
  
" Sure thing," Max said. OC left. " Imagine if Logan came and saw us like this, what do you think he'd do."  
  
" Probably try to decapitate me."  
  
Max laughed. " Look out for the green monster."  
  
" He's just crazy 'bout you, that's why he's acting that way."  
  
" I know but it's annoying."  
  
****  
  
Logan sat at home flipping trough a book. Max was out meeting Alec to do god knows what. He didn't see why she couldn't meet him some other time. They planned to have dinner and that's what he wanted to do. Then again Alec was her friend and she was entitled to meet with him if she wanted. The only thing that had him worried was the fact that Alec had a strange attachment to Max. Not that he had problem with Alec caring about her but he just took it a level that was abnormal for someone who claimed they didn't care about anything.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night after a few games of pool and a lot of conversation, Max decided she was ready go and it was a domino effect from there on. They were all outside getting ready to go.  
  
" So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Max asked Alec. The night was good considering that she and Alec originally didn't know what to talk about.  
  
" Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
She walked up to him and kissed him on his lips softly. " Good night."  
  
He smiled. " Good night."  
  
Max got on her bike and OC got on after her and soon after they were riding down the street. They reached home shortly afterwards.  
  
" Tonight was fun," Max pointed out.  
  
" Yeah. I could tell you and Alec had fun."  
  
" Yeah." She knew she meant something extra by it. " What do you mean by it."  
  
" No, I just think that you and Alec were looking close." " You're the one who told me to sit on his lap."  
  
" Agreed, but I didn't tell you kiss him before you left."  
  
Max laughed. " Oh please. That was a friend thing."  
  
" Friends don't give their friends long soft kisses on the lips." OC knew she got her there. Max was pushing herself all over the boy.  
  
" Well we do," Max argued.  
  
" I wonder what would Logan say."  
  
" He'd say whatever he wants to say. We meant nothing by it."  
  
" Um Humm. I'd like to see you kiss Alec like that again it front of Logan."  
  
" I will when the opportunity presents itself."  
  
" I'd really like to see that." OC was all for teasing Max but she was tired. " I'm going in my bed."  
  
" Night."  
  
" Night Boo." OC went in her room and closed the door. She knew that Max was putting moves on Alec. She just didn't understand why.  
NOTE: You know what to do.  
  
Well I'll tell you anyway. Review!!!!! 


	2. chapter2

CHAPTER: Get a Book. 

Max stood in the locker room at Jam pony waiting for Alec. It wasn't very often that she reach before him so it was strange for her to actually be waiting. What OC said had been bugging her. She didn't see anything wrong with the kiss but to OC, who was an expert on physical contact saw something in it. Then again she didn't mean anything by it and Alec didn't think it meant anything except a good night kiss you give a friend so it was okay as long as they knew it was innocent. 

" So, what ya thinkin' 'bout?" 

She smiled at the site of him. " Hey ! Alec." He smiled back at her. She just had this urge to hug him and kiss him and she did, just that she just left out the second part. 

She caught him by surprise. " What are you so huggy about?" 

" Nothing. Do I need a reason?" 

" No, I'm just not accustom to seeing you so. . . unbitchy, if that's a word." 

" It's not a word and watch your mouth 'cause I can and will kick your ass." 

" I am trembling with fear." She looked at him in shock then began to wring his ear. It was hurting like hell." OK, OK, I'm sorry." 

Being satisfied, she let him go. He really looked like he was in pain and his ear was so red. " Now look what you made me do." He was pouting, looking like a spoilt brat. It was so cute. She moved closely to him and blew lightly on his ear. " Is that better?" 

He sure was getting some good treatment and he loved it. " Yeah." She kissed him on his cheek after. 

" Crash tonight, are you coming?" 

" I would but I already cancelled on Logan once before and I don't want to do it again." 

" Okay, so what do you say we get going huh." 

" Yeah before Normal starts his bipping." With that they began the days work. 

************************************************************************ 

The lights were dimmed and some candles were lit. Soft classical instrumental music played in the background. This was one thing that she loved about Logan, he had what other guys her age lacked, knowledge of romance. Guys her age would give you a rose and then would want to sleep with you. With Logan he went the whole nine yards. Wine and dine, then sleep with you. It wasn't the best approach but it was better. " So, what's for dinner?" 

He smiled when he saw her. " Pasta, of course. It was our first meal together so I decided it would be appropriate. Like we should start our own tradition." 

" Sounds good." She sat on the couch and waited for him to join her. 

He went to her and took her hands. " So, how was work?" 

It was always nice to have someone ask about your workday. " It was okay. Normal was a pain in the ass as always but Alec got him to lighten up just by showing his face." 

" Speaking of Alec, how was the Crash thing?" 

" It was fun." 

" What did you two do?" 

What was with all the questions? " OC was there too. We played pool, had beer and then we went home." 

" With Alec?" 

Max laughed. " No, me and OC went to our apartment and Alec went to his." 

" Oh." 

Logan was jealous, it was sad. " Enough about Alec, lets talk about us." 

" OK, what about us." They didn't have much to talk about. It wasn't like they had a history or anything. 

" I don't know." 

Something to talk about, what would they talk about? They didn't have much to talk about. He knew he should ask her something that was of interest to her. " So tell about what it was like Manticore." Girls loved good listeners. 

She sighed. " It was tough . . .and controlling." He looked at her wide-eyed. " I'm not comfortable talking about this." He would never understand, he wasn't there; you had to be part of it to know what she wanted to say. " You tell me something." 

" What do you want to know?" 

She thought about it. Something appropriate for the stage they were at. " How did you get Eyes Only started?" 

" Bought the equipment, hacked into cable line and made put a minute long video of my eyes on broadcast and just started to talk." 

She nodded. What a wonderful little anecdote. " I'm hungry." She eventually said. 

************************************************************************ 

"So how was your date with Logan?" OC asked Max who had just waked in the door. 

" Remind me to walk with a book next time." 

OC laughed. " Whoa, was it that bad." 

" Later was good but before we had nothing to talk about. Usually we'd talk about work but now I'm so involved in his work I know everything already and my work involves Alec." 

" What's wrong with that." 

" Well I didn't want to talk about Alec because all I have to say about him now is good things. Logan is already jealous as it is." 

" He is, why do you think that is?" She had to laugh at her. Max told her that she was in love with Alec and that Alec told her the same thing but for some reason she was with Logan. 

" I don't know." 

" Maybe if you weren't in love with Alec he would be able to sleep better. He'd be able to sleep even better if Alec wasn't in love with you." 

" He doesn't know that we love each other. Besides it's not even like that with us." 

" It was a totally different story two days ago." 

Max put her hand on her head. " I love Alec okay. I also love Logan but with Logan's it's a different type of love." Max couldn't believe she was saying that word so much. It was like someone gave her some truth syrup. 

" The question is do you love Logan like you did a year ago." 

She hated it. She had no idea what was the answer to that question. 

NOTE: Review. I liked writing this. The next chapter is all Max and Alec. 

NOTE2: If anyone is totally confused i suggest that you read part of this story. it's called 'a hole in the sky'. If not read the last two chapters, that will just about cover everything that has to do with this story. 


	3. Chapter3

CHAPTER: A big bowl. 

It was finally Sunday. He had been waiting for it whole week. It was the night of the super bowl. Well not the actual super bowl, but a rerun of the super bowl. America just didn't have time for football anymore; the economic situation would not allow it. Who had time to pay a bunch of money to see football when they had starving kids to take care of? Only one type of people, rich people and there wasn't much rich people. Now instead of having a grand league like the NFL there was just a few games in little rundown parks scattered around cities. It just wasn't enough to satisfy the average male. Therefore, now they had reruns. The last Sunday in every month the only sports station in a post pulse America would show reruns of the super bowl. This week was super bowl 37, Raiders vs. Buccaneers. Now seeing pervious NFL games he decided that his support would go to Raiders, simply because they were the better team. 

He had everything ready, food, beer and post importantly, a TV. He geared himself for the start of the game. He stared at the screen, that's when he heard it, a knock, disrupting his Sunday ritual. He got up quickly so he could get back to the TV before the coin toss. He opened the door and was shocked at the person who was in front of him. " Max, what are you doing here?" 

She tilted her head to the right. " Nice to see you too." She pushed him aside and went in. He closed the door behind her. She looked around at the scene. " Are you expecting company?" 

Still a little shock, " No, I'm just going to watch a game." 

" What sport?" 

" Football," he went on the couch and she followed him there. " Super bowl 37 to be exact." 

" Didn't that happen in like 2004 or something?" 

" It happened in 2003 and it's still good." She looked at the screen. " So are you staying?" 

She did want to spend time with him and if it meant watching guys run around in tights then she was up for it. " Yeah. Who are you supporting?" 

" The team in black and white, Raiders." 

" Do you know who wins?" 

" No, that would just ruin the excitement. If you do know please don't tell me." 

" I don't know who won. I don't even watch football." 

On the screen the referee flipped a coin with two helmets on one side and the super bowl logo on the other side. Raiders won the toss. 

Max was annoyed to see how engrossed he was in the game so she decided to challenge him just to make things more fun. " I say the team in the red wins." 

He almost laughed. " There's a reason they've never been to the bowl before. They can't play for shit." 

" Well there're here now." It was working. 

" There're down by three." 

" So what, it's only like two minutes into the fist quarter." She just chose the other team to get him to pay more attention to her. What was it with guys and football anyway? She took some chips out the bowl and stuffed her face in depression. For someone who was in love with her, he sure didn't know how to show it. 

He glanced over at her. He couldn't enjoy the game if she wasn't enjoying it. She made sure he knew how much she was board by the pout that had formed on her lips. He wanted to watch the game, the one he waited whole week for but he couldn't when she obviously wanted to do something else. He turned his attention away from the game. " What's wrong Max?" 

She made sure to keep the look on her face. " It's just that I have dates with Logan all the way till Thursday and I thought maybe we could do something we BOTH enjoyed but I did come unannounced so we could do this." 

He knew what she wanted him to do, so he did it because she could do that to him. He turned off the TV with much difficulty and turned to her. " So what do you want to do?" 

Her facial expression changed. " I want to talk." 

" Ok, what about?" He leaned back and relaxed against the arms of the couch. She lied down on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to hold her hand. " Are you okay?" 

" Yeah, I'm fine. I just want someone to talk to." 

" And you chose me, I honored." 

She ignored that remark and started to talk. She didn't know why she wanted to let her feelings known to him but she felt like she could tell him anything. " You know OC thinks I'm confused." 

His fingers played with hers. " What does she think you're confused about?" 

" About my feeling for Logan and you." 

" Are you?" 

" She thinks I have them mixed up. What do you think?" 

Why did she had to ask him that? He didn't know what he thought. He didn't think he was entitled to tell her what he thought; it was for her to decide. " I don't know Max." 

" I don't think I am." 

Ouch, she didn't have to say it like that. 

" She thinks there was something more to that good night kiss I gave you at Crash the other day. She thought it didn't look like something friends do." 

" Well we do that." They were friends. They certainly weren't anything else. " There wasn't anything to it?" 

" Exactly." Something else came in her mind. " You should have heard the questions Logan was asking." 

Logan was always an interesting topic. " What did he ask you?" 

" He asked if I went home with you, I had to laugh. I swear to god the man is tripping." She laughed. " But it was cute in a weird way." 

" So I take it dinner was wonderfully romantic." 

" Yeah, kinda." 

" Hmm," was all he could say. She began to raise form next to him; he thought he said something wrong. " What's wrong?" 

She turned on the TV and smiled at him. " Thanks for listening but I was just testing you." 

He sat up after her. " You wanted to see if I would turn off the game? Max I think you're taking advantage of the situation now." 

She smiled childishly. " Well since you passed you get a present." 

" Really? What?" he asked excitedly. 

She gave him a peck on the lips. " You get a kiss," she said her face still less than an inch away from him. He looked a little surprise. 

He knew he was turning pink from this, so he had to say something that gave himself a little dignity. " Why do you think that you giving me a kiss would be a present to me?" 

She just kept looking at him. " Because I enjoy it, don't you." His eyes told her that he did. She wanted to do it again, so she did. She kissed him slowly this time, long enough to saver his lips against hers, long enough for him to use his lips to describe how he loved her and she felt it. She moved away slowly form him and then leaned against the couch and looked at the TV. 

" Look 10 to 3 and my team is in the lead." 

He looked away from her and at the screen, his team was losing but he was almost sure that would turn around. " There's still a lot of time left." 

************************************************************************ 

The game finished and his team lost. How? He had no idea. " Are you sure you didn't know the results?" 

She shook her head. " It's just that sometimes the underdog wins." She looked at him for a while before she got up form her seat. " The game was actually okay but I have to go now." She began to walk to the door and he followed her. She stood outside and he healed the door open. " See you at work." She stood there rocking back and fort nervously. 

" Yeah." He bent down and kissed her on her lips softly. They still maintained it was a friend thing. 

" Bye." 

" Bye," she said with a shy smile on her face. She walked away after and went down the elevator. She really wanted to go back up but she knew she shouldn't. If she did, it would throw the whole friend thing out the window. Then she had to ask herself, did she wanted to be just friends with him. 

NOTE: Okay I wrote this a day after the super bowl. Yes I know that was a long time ago. 

OH by the way: Review please. 


	4. Chapter4

CHAPTER: Slipped 

Logan sat at his computer preparing for his next Eyes Only hack. He heard his phone go off and he picked it up quickly. " Hello." 

" Logan, it's Sam." 

" Oh, hey Sam." 

" I just called to find out how Max is doing, is she there?" 

He exhaled, making him sound stressed. " She's not here, she's at work." 

" Will she be there later?" 

" No, she'll be somewhere with Alec." 

Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for Logan. " Ah, if it helps any, I know she's happy. He really cares about her." 

" Sam," Logan started but he wasn't allowed to continue. 

" Max is what, twenty one, so is he. He's also a transgenic, that's what she needs, right?" 

" Sam, it's not like that. Max is with me." 

Oops, he blew it. " Sorry, I just thought- - - never mind." 

" Why would you think that?" 

" Sorry, but that would be breaking my confidentiality code. Tell Max to call me." He hung up the phone quickly before his mouth got him in trouble. 

Logan looked at his phone. What happened when he wasn't there? Did Sam know something? 

Logan got up form his seat and took his keys. He was going to pay Max a visit. 

************************************************************************ 

Max walked in Jam Pony limping. Her knee was bruised. She had been minding her own business when a car came out of nowhere and almost ran her over. Luckily she got out of the way but her knee suffered the consequences. 

She limped to her locker and took out a Band-Aid. She limped to a chair and was about to put it on when someone took it out of her hands. She looked up to see Alec. She put her knee up and he put on the Band-Aid. 

" It will be gone by tomorrow," he informed her. This was the first time he was seeing her for the day. 

" Yeah, I know." She moved over and made room for him on the chair she was sitting on. He sat next to her. " So, how come you're so late?" 

" I overslept. I think my freedom is beginning to make me lazy. Sometimes all I feel like doing is sleeping." 

She took his hand in hers and let her fingers play with the tip of his. " That's one of the best things about freedom, you can sleep in late and no one will wake you up." 

" That's what I was thinking but Normal had to call to see if I wasn't sick." 

She laughed lightly. " That's what you get for looking that way." 

He could feel himself blushing. Complements from Max were few and far apart. " If it's that, he'd be calling you like every morning." 

" Well I'm always late." 

" Point taken." He leaned his head back. " Logan tonight?" 

She nodded. " Until Thursday, I'll see you on Thursday." She sighed and leaned back. " Until then we'll have to see each other at work." She couldn't help but notice she was talking like they were having an affair or something. She laughed inwardly; she didn't even know when she started to need to see him more often. 

" Three more days." 

" I know, but I have Friday off too." 

" You say that like if being with Logan is a job." He didn't mean to say that out loud but he already did so he couldn't take it back. 

She didn't notice it before. Maybe she did see it like that. 

**** 

Logan stood at the door watching Max and Alec get cozy with each other. If he wasn't who he was he would have thought Alec was her boyfriend. 

OC stood next to Logan; she was seeing what he was seeing. She could tell he was not taking it lightly. " It's a friend thing," she said, trying to save Max's relationship. 

" Don't tell Max, I was here." With that he left. 

**** 

Alec was on his way home when he heard his phone go off. He noticed the number, it was Logan's, and he most likely wanted to talk to Max. " Yeah." 

" Ah, can you come over here for minute." 

That couldn't be good. " What for?" 

" I need your help with something." 

He was almost worried. " I'll be there." 

**** 

He walked into Logan's apartment expecting to be briefed on some mission for Eyes Only. " So what is it that you need done?" He decided to take advantage of this since it wasn't very often Logan would ask him for help. 

He looked up at him. " Alec, you know Max, right." 

" Yeah, don't you?" What kind of question was that? He hoped he wasn't going to ask him to help chose out a ring or anything. 

" You care about her, don't you?" 

Now he was confused. He wasn't sure how to answer this question so he just said a simple, " yeah." 

" Are you in love with her?" 

His heart began to beat faster. " What?" 

" I asked you if you are in love with her." 

Why was Logan asking him this? 

Logan rolled his eyes. " It's a simple question Alec. We're both adults here, you can answer the question." 

What would he do if he answered honestly? " Did OC tell you that?" 

He laughed. " No, she didn't. I just want to know. Are you worried about Max and I? I assure you that this will affect nothing we have." 

" Yeah, I am," He said, before he got to think about it again. 

Logan nodded. " Okay, thanks. That's all I wanted to know. You can go now." He went back to his computer. 

Alec stood there a while expecting him to say something. When he realized he wasn't going to he walked out the door? He had no idea what he just did. 

NOTE: What is Logan going to do? Review and you'll find out. 


	5. Chapter5

CHAPTER: Someone Else's.  
After his encounter with Logan, Alec came up with a resolution. He had to stop seeing Max. It was easy for what they had to escalate into something he knew both of them would regret. And he just wasn't the kind of guy to steal another guy's girl. Not to mention Max, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he felt responsible for any sort of unhappiness Max felt. He had been trough that and he didn't want it to happen again.  
  
When he walked in Jam Pony he knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to ignore her, just set up a boundary on their 'friendship.' She was already there and he could see that she was waiting on him.  
  
"Hey," he said casually.  
  
" Hi." She smiled and walked up to him. As she walked she noticed that he was walking away not quickly but she could tell that his moving away from her was intentional.  
  
The look on her face didn't go unnoticed. He gave her a quick smile to let her know that he wasn't angry with her or anything.  
  
" I have some business I have to take care off," He lied. He began to walk away and she grabbed his arm.  
  
" Change of plans, Logan has some Eyes only stuff to take care off. I'll see you tonight."  
  
" Ah. . .I won't be home."  
  
" Okay, at Crash then?"  
  
" No, not there either . . . I have . . .you know . . .Business to take of." He slapped himself in his mind for using the same lame excuse twice. He could see that she wasn't buying it. He couldn't begin to imagine what she was thinking.  
  
Max gave him a light smile. She knew he was lying she just didn't understand why? They were getting along great now he didn't even want to spend time with her. She wanted to know what she did wrong.  
  
" I'll see around Max," He said.  
  
" Yeah, Bye."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Max took the elevator up to Logan's apartment. He called her and told her the Eyes Only thing was off. So that was her invitation to come over.  
  
She walked out the elevator slowly and then went trough Logan's apartment door. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Logan. That was not at all the case. She would have been perfectly happy if she understood why Alec was suddenly avoiding her. She had seen him twice for the day and he had hardly looked at her.  
  
She dumped herself on Logan's couch and yelled his name: " Logan."  
  
Logan came out his bedroom and came in the chair next to Max. " Hey,"  
  
" So, you wanted to see me."  
  
" Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tonight."  
  
" You mean now?" She was not in the mood to go anywhere.  
  
" Yeah, now."  
  
She sighed. " I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight."  
  
" Oh okay then. So what do you want to do?"  
  
She shrugged lazily.  
  
He could tell that something was wrong, he could have sensed it from the time she walked in the door. He wondered if it had to do with the little conversation between him and Alec.  
  
" Max, is something wrong."  
  
" No. . .Yes," she changed her answer.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
She wondered if she should be talking to Logan about her problem with Alec. Maybe she was just imagining things or maybe something was wrong. She had to know. And Logan was guy, so he knew how guys thought. " It just that Alec, is acting all strange."  
  
He wasn't surprised. " Why do you say that?"  
  
" I think I did something to make him angry but he's acting like he doesn't want me to know or something. He just being really confusing and it's driving me nuts."  
  
He wondered if Max knew that Alec was in love with her. " You and Alec are really close now, huh."  
  
" Well. . .sort off." He really didn't need to know the details. " His friendship is really important to me and I want to know if I did something wrong."  
  
" Why don't you ask him?"  
  
" Do you really think he'd tell me? He'd want to me to see it for myself."  
  
When he had asked Alec if he was in love with Max he didn't do it with the intention of making him stay away from her. " I'll ask him for you."  
  
She looked at him, wild-eyed. " You will?"  
  
" Yeah, if that's okay with you."  
  
" Yeah, if he won't talk to me then maybe he'll talk to you." The very idea sounded silly in her mind.  
  
" Okay, so why don't you go on home and get some rest and I'll take care of it."  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him softly on his cheek. " Thanks so much Logan."  
  
" No problem."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Logan knocked on Alec's apartment door. Shortly after Alec opened the door looking confused. " Ah. . Logan. What are you doing here?"  
  
" I just wanted to talk to you about something, can I come in."  
  
Alec moved aside. " Yeah, sure."  
  
Logan walked over to the kitchen counter and leaned against it. " Listen Alec, I think you got the wrong idea yesterday."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Max told me that you weren't speaking to her."  
  
He did talk to her. He didn't make out with her but they did talk. " Really."  
  
" The friendship that you two have means a lot to her. She's really upset about it, she even thinks that she did something to upset you."  
  
" Logan I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take her away or anything."  
  
" It won't matter. Max will only get taken if she wants to."  
  
Alec bit his lip.  
  
" So can you start back to talk to her? Don't push her away because you pushing her away is preventing her from spending time with me because she's too upset about you."  
  
He nodded. If Logan only knew what he was asking him to do. He really loved spending time with Max. But they were only fooling themselves with that friend thing. He knew she wanted more form him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to give it just jet. She had to be sure about where she stood with Logan.  
  
" Okay, see you around." Logan walked to the door and closed it behind him.  
NOTE: some Max/ Alec action in the next Chapter. I promise. 


	6. Chapter6

CHAPTER: Taking it further.  
Alec walked in his apartment. He didn't intend on not seeing Max but it just turned out that way, he actually did have some business to take care of this time. He went to his bedroom and took off his coat and lied down on his bed. He just lay there staring at the sealing.  
  
" Hey," a voice whispered.  
  
He sat up quickly and looked around the room. " God, you scared me."  
  
She smiled lightly. " Sorry." She looked at him as he was there, sitting up on the bed. He couldn't avoid her now. He kept looking back at her with an expression that was difficult to read. She walked up to him and stopped.  
  
" Alec, did I do something wrong?"  
  
" No, not at all."  
  
She passed her hand nervously through her hair and she sat next to him. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
  
" Max, are you okay."  
  
She shook her head. " No, I'm not okay. You've been avoiding me and want to know what it is I did." Alec bit his bottom lip. " I'm sorry for whatever it is."  
  
Alec moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. " Max, you did do anything wrong."  
  
She looked in her eyes and saw that it was the truth. It was nothing as she had thought. She moved her lips closer to his and kissed his softly.  
  
He could feel all that she was going through when she kissed him. He didn't think that she would care so much. He took her hand in his. " We have to talk."  
  
She was just so happy that she could be with him again. She realized it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay away from him. " Okay, if that's what you want to do." She lied down backwards and took him down with her. " What is it?"  
  
He knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later. " Logan knows how I feel about you."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Max, he knows that I'm in love with you."  
  
That did create some sort of a problem. " It doesn't matter, he doesn't know how I feel about you."  
  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
She decided to explain herself. " I'm in love with you."  
  
" I know, just not like that."  
  
" No, like everything. Like you are everything to me. I felt like was going mad with out you. I was so scared that I had lost you."  
  
He moved closer to her. " It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She felt a tear trickle down her face. " What did I get myself into?" She had no idea what to do. She was in love with Alec but what about Logan. " I think Logan is going to hate me."  
  
He kissed her on her forehead and whispered in her ear: " Logan doesn't have to know."  
  
" You're right, he doesn't have to know how I feel."  
  
Something was still bugging him. He knew that Max was in love with him but he still didn't know what she was going to do about it. " How do you feel about him?"  
  
She really didn't know how to answer that question. " I don't know anymore. I know I shouldn't love two people at once but I can't rule out the possibility."  
  
Why did everything have to be so difficult for him. " What are we going to do about this?"  
  
" What ever happens, happens."  
  
She looked down at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and she reached down and kissed him again.  
  
" Are we going further?" She asked.  
  
He sighed and looked away from her for a while. He knew he was being weak. " This is out of my hands, whatever you're doing I'm doing."  
  
This was the point where she had to decide if she'd cross the line. She rested her hand on his chest and she could fell his heart beating rapidly. She sighed. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help herself because it felt so right. She moved her hand his belt buckle. " We're going to take this further?"  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" I need you, that's all that I'm sure about."  
  
He reached up to her and kissed her. She relaxed in his arms.  
  
NOTE: Okay this is PG. I have to stop here. Didn't I promise some Max and Alec stuff? Their relationship may not make sense to you, that's okay. It doesn't even make sense to me. But that's life for yah, not everything makes sense. 


End file.
